


Flinching at the Name

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I played around with his motivations, Season 9 Spoilers, christo finally makes a comeback, dean's a demon, mostly I did this to make myself sad, this isn't a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Christo,” Sam whispers, and Dean’s eyes bleed black. The demon frowns.</p><p>“Whatcha doing that for?” it asks, forcing Dean’s eyes to change back to their normal color.</p><p>“Christo,” Sam whispers again, and again, they turn black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flinching at the Name

Sam can’t feel himself breathing anymore, even as he watches his chest continue to heave up and down. He’s bleeding, but he can’t choose which tear in his skin to focus on first. Dean is next to him, and Sam is almost woozy enough to forget that it isn’t Dean, it’s the mark controlling his brother that is cutting into his stomach with the blade he’d tried so hard to get rid of. He hears himself whimper, and he tries to shrink back, but Dean pulls him closer, cooing softly.

“C’mon, Sammy, stop being a bitch,” he says, carving another line into Sam’s skin. “We’re almost done, I promise.”

“Dean,” Sam says, and it’s a broken plea, because they’ve been doing this for hours and Sam honestly thinks that he should have bled out long ago. But Dean is doing something to stop the bleeding, and each cut he makes doesn’t kill him. Sam wishes that they would. 

“Shh… stop fidgeting already, I’ve only got to do like three more,” Dean says, dragging the First Blade from Sam’s naval to his collar. Sam groans, and Dean pets his hair softly. “Now two, Sammy.” 

Sam shakes his head, but he physically can’t struggle anymore, Dean has made sure of that. He’s using Sam to summon someone, to begin something, and while Sam has his guesses, he has no way of predicting what the demon above him is doing. Sam’s asked, of course, but Dean, as always, is incredibly tight lipped when it comes to actually trusting Sam with information. 

The blade curves over his chest, and as Dean completes a perfect circle, Sam realizes who Dean is calling forth. Tears begin to fall.

“Dean, please… why are you doing this?” Sam begs, and he can’t struggle anymore, can’t even twitch his fingers as Dean makes the last symbol, carving a name into Sam’s cheek. 

Dean steps back, admiring his work, and Sam watches him slip the First Blade into his coat. 

“Duty calls, Sammy,” he replies. “And besides, like this, you’ll finally be safe and it won’t be my job to protect you anymore. Not that it wasn’t a pleasure, of course. You know how much I love you, Sammy.”

It’s fucked up, Sam thinks, that this is the first time in twenty years that Dean has said those words to Sam.

Sam tries to say something, tries to beg Dean to stop, tries to reason with the demon, but all that comes out is a sob. Dean is kneeling next to him in a second, carding a hand through Sam’s hair, trying to soothe his little brother. 

“Sammy, it’s not going to be so bad. I’ll never have to live without you. It’ll be you and me from here on out. And maybe Cas, if the dude can get over me being a demon long enough to realize can’t get over me,” Dean grins, and Sam sees something vile in Dean’s green eyes. “Now, let’s get this show on the road, eh, Sammy?”

“Christo,” Sam whispers, and Dean’s eyes bleed black. The demon frowns.

“Whatcha doing that for?” it asks, forcing Dean’s eyes to change back to their normal color.

“Christo,” Sam whispers again, and again, they turn black.

“Sammy, it’s not weakening me or convincing me to stop, so why do it?” the demon asks. Again, his eyes turn green.

“Christo.”

The demon is probably rolling his eyes now, but Sam can’t see him do it. 

“Whatever,” the demon mutters, pulling out the First Blade again. “Now listen carefully, Sammy. I’m going to sink this thing into you. It’s gonna hurt, but after that, it’s gonna be awesome. Any questions?”

“Christo.” 

The demon raises the blade.

“Prayin’ ain’t gonna save us now,” he replies. “I’ll see you soon, Sammy.”

The demon jerks the blade down and plants it in the middle of Sam, yelling something in a language Sam can’t understand. Blinding white light, so painful Sam has to close his eyes, fills the room, and Sam can hear laughter, insane, gleeful laughter, in his head.

Sam looks up, trying to struggle, to fight, but all he can see is Dean, wiping the First Blade clean on the rug, smiling softly to himself. 

Sam can feel himself being torn away from consciousness, pulled away from the driver’s seat.

“Christo…” Sam chokes out, unable to fight back anymore. He’s dragged away; the last thing he sees is the demon looking down at him, eyes black…

Abruptly, Lucifer stands, wearing a white suit. He smiles, and when Dean sees that his brother is finally protected, wrapped up safe in an archangel’s grace, he smiles back.

“Impressive initiative, Deano,” Lucifer says. Inside, he lovingly tucks Sam away, buffeting him with as much comfort as he can. Promises it’ll all be okay. Promises to cherish him.

The demon shrugs, his eyes flashing back to the same stunning green that Dean used to have. 

“I figured we could use the grace that you left in Sam to pull you back in. All of you never left, so there wasn’t too much of a problem putting you back in. Consent wasn’t strictly necessary,” Dean says, again pocketing the First Blade. “Now, you got any orders, or do I have a little free time on my hands?”

Lucifer rolls his neck, simply enjoying the feeling of being reunited with his perfect vessel again. “You go have fun, hotshot. Sam and I have a little catching up to do.”

Dean nods, looking every bit as human as he ever did. From the cocoon of warmth Lucifer has wrapped him in, Sam opens his eyes. All he sees is Dean, smiling at Lucifer the way he used to smile at Sam, and something breaks inside him.

“Christo,” he whispers, but Lucifer is in control now, and the words don’t come out. Dean’s eyes are still green.

There is no way to prove that the person out there is not his brother anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing around with how I think Dean's personality will change in season 10. I’m predicting a Dean who isn’t too good with or doesn’t care about internalizing his emotions. I think season 10 Dean is going to be raw and angry. I, of course, have no idea, but it’s fun to speculate. Ignore how Lucifer came back if you don’t like it; he wasn’t the point of the piece.


End file.
